


A Little Taste

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just cant help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste

Loki leaned against the cool stone. His mind scrambling to think through the pain of the Chitauri's touch. It didn't matter he'd finally done it. He had gotten the tesseract, and along with it the necessary people. One such person was agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton.

Clint was an excellent specimen of mortality. Trained to perfection physically and mentally, it had given loki great pleasure to take control of him. So great loki daresay he wished to do it again. In fact, he will. Standing loki calls over the nearest human. 

"Find Agent Barton and bring him to my chambers. Immediately." The servant nodded and bowed away, scampering off to find the little hawk. loki headed to his rooms with a smile playing at the edges of his lips. Entering his rooms loki sank into the nearest chair to wait, not a moment later was there a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door cracked open and in came agent Barton. "Hello agent."

"Loki." Clint's voice was gruff, his face was serious. "Do you have a mission for me?"

Laughing Loki stands, hands clasped behind his back he turns to look at Clint. "No, I do not. I have another task for you."

"Anything." Clint watches as loki circles him ."tell me what I can do."

"Give me your bow and your arrows." Clint stripped off his bow and holster. Holding them out to Loki. "Come stand before me."  
Clint walks moves to stand before loki. "You have worked so hard agent Barton. I feel you have earned a reward."

"Sir?"

"Tell me agent," loki draws his hand up to Clint's face. Fingertips tilting his chin to align their gazes. " what do you desire most?"

"You. Sir." His gaze unwavering. "You are what I desire." Clint's chest rose and fell heavily with his deep breaths. Waiting for Loki's response was torture. His voice was soft With his reply.

"Then have me." Loki leaned forwards and Pressed his lips to Clint's. Needing no further encouragement Clint dug his fingers into Loki's hair. Pulling his tall frame flush against his own. Loki allowed himself a rest of his control, opening His mouth to Clint's questing tongue.pulling away for air loki asks "What do you want of me, my little hawk. Tell me what you wish to do." 

"I want to taste you. Please." Clint's fingers dancing over Loki's leathers, his short nails catching on the metal. "Please Loki." 

"Kneel, and you shall have your wish." As clint falls to his knees Loki frees himself from his complex armor. Clint licks his lips as he watches loki work. When he frees himself he places his hand on the back of Clint's head, a show of permission. Clint eagerly leans forward taking loki into his mouth, loki moaning as the heat of clint surrounds him. The feeling of Clint's hand wrapping around his shaft and squeezing slightly as he flicked his tongue over the head had loki practically purring. Clint takes loki all the way to the base, his throat working to accommodate Loki's girth. Bobbing his head around him clint moans and fists his fingers in the fabric of Loki's pants. Looking up Clint sees loki has his head thrown back, soft sounds escaping him. Clint rubs his flattened palm over himself, moaning again at the friction. 

Loki fists his hand in Clint’s short hair, holding his head in place as he begins to fuck his mouth. Moaning in long drawn out mewls Loki finishes in a hot release on Clint’s tongue. Pulling away Clint swallows everything the soon King has given him. Loki pulls clint to his feet and begins to unzip his vest. Clint wobbles on his feet momentarily light headed with his arousal. 

“Tell me Agent,” loki’s usually voice, usually as smooth as honey, was ragged and worn from his moans. “Are you satiated?”

Clint stared into Loki’s green eyes thinking through the fog. “No sir.”

Raising a brow He asks. “well what can we do about that? What do you need little bird?”

Loki rubs his palm over the bulge in Clint’s trousers. His long, elegant fingers freed his straining erection, wrapping them around the base, Loki gave a rough squeeze. “I w-want to fuck you. sir.”  
Clint stuttered through his answer. Loki’s bright jade eyes locked on his own grey, looking for signs of treachery or disrespect. All he found was need. as he thought Loki pumped his hand over clints member a few times. silently marveling at the size of the human. He was pretty, Loki decided, In the way that nothing else could be. Thick veins pulsed along him, the skin like soft silk wrapped around steel. He fit so comfortably in Loki’s hand, it made him wonder where else it would fit. “You may do as you like.”

Clint’s eyes widened in shock. “Thank you sir.”

“You are about to invade my body, please call me Loki.”

“Loki. got it.” Loki shivered at the way clint purred his name. Vanishing his leathers Loki walked to his bed, Clint following dutifully behind. Loki fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Clint over him. 

“have you ever been with a man Clint?” Loki inquires as his hand slips between them to toy with Clint’s throbbing member.   
“Yes i have, more than once. Fuck that feels good.” Clint began kissing along loki’s collar bone. 

A Pang of jealousy shot through Loki, “How many?” 

“Maybe 5, i don’t really remember.” clint answered distractedly, his attentions all focused on Loki’s torso.   
“hmm” loki hummed in response. Abandoning Clint’s weeping erection, he summons a bit of oils and hands them to clint. “I assume you know how to prepare me then?” 

“Yes.” he replies coating his fingers in a bit if oil that smelled faintly like mint. Clint begins the process of stretching Loki, it wasn't long before Loki was moaning again. His eyes screwed shut as Clint’s fingers brushed against that special spot, Calling out Clint’s name Loki begs him for more. Taking a bit more oil Clint strokes himself slowly before pressing the blunt head of himself to Loki’s entrance. 

Loki wraps his arms around clint’s neck as he slowly rocks his way into his tight channel. Kissing along clints jaw loki relaxes as he feels Clint settle fully inside himself. “Move.” His command was barely more than a whisper. Clint starts rocking into Loki with intent, setting a mild pace. He moans lowly as he drives home each time, fully sheathing himself. Gripping Loki’s ankles he bends his legs towards his chest, changing the angle to hit that sweet spot with every thrust. Loki moans and begs him to move faster, his hand coming between their bodies to wrap around his own now hard cock. Pumping slowly Loki arches off the bed. Clint knocks Loki’s hand out of the way to repeat his actions.

Loki pulls clint down to kiss him, growling as clint begins to deliver harder thrusts. His hips stutter slightly and Loki catches on. “Come for me Clint. I want to feel your release deep inside me little hawk. Come for me.” 

Clint moaning loudly as his hips stutter again and again as he comes inside Loki. his thrusts hitting Loki’s sweet spot savagely sends him over the edge again. Clint rests heavily against Loki as he tries to catch his breathe, nearly losing consciousness during the white hot pleasure. “Thank you Loki.” 

Loki simply smiles as he draws intricate patterns across his back. Wincing slightly as he pulls free Clint lies next to loki, the soothing dance of loki’s elegant fingers across his skin lulling him to   
sleep. The last thing he hears is Loki telling him to rest, they had a long day in Stuttgart tomorrow.


End file.
